


Cosas olvidadas

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Jealous John, M/M, Mentioned Irene Adler, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sleeping Sherlock Holmes, sherlock dirty literal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Hacía tantos meses que no teníamos un caso, creo que eso me estaba irritando demasiado, no podía quejarme, aun seguía vivo pues algunos días no comía nada y otros solamente tomaba agua. Watson aun estaba de viaje y eso… bueno, digamos que no lo solucionaba todo. // RE-EDITADO





	Cosas olvidadas

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado anteriormente en FF Net Jul 14/13. Re editado. 
> 
> Notas originales:   
> Bueno, esta es la primera historia que subo formalmente. Siempre se me ha sido difícil mantener el carácter de los personajes... aun más dos ;A;... Bien. Espero sus comentarios de como les gusto.
> 
> Dedicado a FiraLili, quien me introdujo a este mundo e_e & a Drachen, que indirectamente me inspiro en algunas escenas xD 
> 
> Notas actuales: Sí, esté fue mi primer fanfic que subí en alguna plataforma. Fue larga y tenía que tener escenas explicitas. En verdad no sé si se comprendió del todo, pero no quisiera cambiar mucho los detalles, no ocultare mis errores de hace años LoL.

Hacía tantos meses que no teníamos un caso, creo que eso me estaba irritando demasiado, no podía quejarme, aun seguía vivo pues algunos días no comía nada y otros solamente tomaba  agua. Watson aun estaba de viaje y eso… bueno, digamos que no lo solucionaba todo. En verdad era un poco molesto estar en el cuarto todo desarreglado, con cierto aroma a pólvora con una mezcla a betún, muy dulce para mi gusto. La casera me había traído hace dos días unos pastelillos que no comí porque se me había olvidado. Estaba tan concentrado en uno de mis nuevos vicios, esa pelirroja, quería saber más de ella, como actuaba y realizaba sus ataques, y para ser francos la mayoría de las veces no me aferraba tanto, supongo que tenía que ser por todos los hechos anteriores.

Todo esto lo estaba recordando mientras abría los ojos por culpa de la luz del sol, se me había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, esto ocurrió mientras estaba leyendo a nivel del suelo la noche anterior.

Desvié por unos minutos la mirada a la ventana, estaba muy estrellado como para no dejar de verlas, sin prestar atención a la lectura de los diarios termine durmiendo. Ahora me estaba retorciendo y dándole la espalda a toda esa luz, era tan molesto y esto solo hizo recordar a Watson, _¡oh! Si que le encanta despertarme de esta manera._ Abrir las cortinas con decisión y torturarme. Pero estaba muy seguro que en esta ocasión, por desgracia, no era él. Era mejor levantarme para cerrar esas cortinas, pero hacerlo significaba que tendría que levantarme por fin. Y no, eso sí que no, tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Busque un pedazo de periódico que había desechado y me cubrí los ojos con ellos. Así lo deseaba, todo tan relajado. Me sentía simplemente bien, de nuevo dejarme ir a los hermosos brazos de Morfeo,  tal vez al medio día podría despertarme y hacer un intento para comer algo. Cerré los ojos lentamente y parpadeo unos momentos más, pude ver la última carta que me había mandado, había ido al norte de Europa, tenía unas cosas que hacer que no quiso decirme en el momento, pero supongo que tenía que ver con su profesor, había llevado algunas de sus recetas y libros, además de una libreta de notas, y por lo que recordaba ahí estaba su universidad, ningún pariente ni nada por el estilo, pero con todo lo de Adler no tuve tiempo para leerla.  Estoy seguro que se molestara y me hará un drama peor que una engañada mujer.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente, mis sueños son un poco extraños, claro, que cualquiera tiene sueños extraños, pero los míos tienden a ser sobre Glapston mordiéndome, yo en alguna especie de traje de carne mientras Watson me pone algunos condimentos, creo que era venganza del sabueso que transmitía esos sentimientos en mi sueños; otros tenían que ver con Scoondlan Yard, ellos torturándome de diferentes formas y la verdad eran las más estúpidas, creo que si pudiera me soltaría a reír; en otras ocasiones eran muchas chicas que se turnaban para soltarme cachetadas mientras estaba vestido como … ¿cortesana?, no, seguramente no era eso, pero era aun más degradante. Todos mis sueños no eran relajantes cuando había pasado días sin dormir muy bien que digamos, era una tortura psicológica.

Esto era por lo que a veces no dormía cuando estaba agotado, me consumían este tipo de sueños que eran muy molestos. Así que doblemente era horrible dormir, y solo había una forma de que durmiera bien, pero eso rara vez sucedía y ahora que no estaba era peor.

Después de una ola de pesadillas, de ver cómo era llevado tal carnada para sabueso por oficiales, sentí una suave patada, esto hizo que el pedazo de periódico se moviera y me pegara el horrible sol, seguramente ya era medio día, y como había predicho iba a levantarme, solo que no por una patada, sino por ese horrible sol que iba a pegar al otro lado. –No… Cierra las cortinas, el sol… -Me queje tratando de tapar mis ojos, pero solo gatee con mucho  cuidado para ir detrás para cubrirme del sol. –Que maleducado –Recrimine sin aun ver de quien se trataba, pero solo existía una persona con la cual podía tratar y que me tratara de esa forma.

-Oh por favor, seguro llevas días tirado en el suelo durmiendo de esa manera. No me llames maleducado si tú puedes serlo –De nuevo me miraba tan desaprobatoriamente, tan normal en él, hacía tanto que no me miraba de esa forma.

Termine por levantarme mientras movía unas cuantas cosas. –Bien, ya que estoy de pie y creo poder caminar sin tambalear… ¿No ibas a regresar la semana siguiente? –Al menos eso me había dicho y mientras tanto comencé a levantar algunas cosas.

Los ojos del doctor fueron a todo lo que estaba en el suelo, pude notar como aparecía un ceño fruncido en ese rostro que en la mayoría de las veces era tan calmado. –De que hablas, yo te envié una…. –Rayos, mire a donde se posaban sus ojos, fruncía más el ceño al notar su carta en aquella mesita. -¡No puedo creerlo! –Levanto la voz casi gruñendo.

-Yo tampoco mi queri… -

-No leíste la carta que te envíe hace unos días –No pude terminar de hablar pues ya estaba siendo regañado, normal cuando se trataba de Watson.

-Bueno, creo que eso ya no tiene importancia ahora que estas –Respondí tranquilamente mientras me acercaba a los pastelillos para tomar uno y olerlo, quería saber si aun podía tomar uno de ellos para aguantar despierto un poco más.

Soltó un bufido mientras movía algunas cosas con sus piernas y pisaba otras con el bastón. –No te lo lleves a la boca. –Ordenó y sonreí, lo deje a un lado mientras seguía matándome con su mirada. –Ahora vete a lavar la cara, tienes tinta del periódico en tu cara-

-Seguramente Watson –Indique acomodándome el chaleco y salir por un momento.

-Pedí algo de comer así que límpiate bien –Terminó sonriendo cuando vio que comenzaba a tambalearme por el sueño y el sol que seguía golpeando mi rostro. Esto era un poco irritante.

Entre al baño para levantar la mirada al espejo, en verdad estaba manchado, creo que ahí fue donde salió una de sus primeras sonrisas del día al verme el rostro. Tome una toalla y la humedecí. Pienso que la irritación de Watson era muy adorable, sabía muy bien porque estaba de esa manera, y lo era por todo lo que estaba en el suelo y mi más nueva adquisición: el retrato de Adler. En verdad ella me atraía, digo, es que no puedo negar que es una belleza además de tener algo que me hipnotiza, y ayuda mucho el hecho de que es una criminal internacional, pero ahora el que ella rondara mi mente era por la falta de atención, por no tener casos y no salir a pasear con Watson. Digo, es que Adler era increíble, hasta podía decir que era su fan, pero aquellos sentimientos podían confundirse, la verdad deseaba que los confundiera el doctor.

Pude escuchar el sonido de la tetera, seguro ya era hora de salir del tocador, ya estaba limpio así que mi estomago debía tomar algo, pero antes de salir solo escuche como la mujer mayor comenzaba  quejarse de que no había probado ni un bocado de sus pastelillos que había dejado. Una señal para esperar unos segundos más.

-Ya puedes salir detective de segunda –Escuche su voz y de nuevo me provocaba un leve sentimiento divertido.

-No me estaba escondiendo-

-Claro que no, como suponer eso –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a beber un poco del té. Yo me acerque solo para tomar algunas galletas y llevarlas a mi boca. Tome varios bocados, dejando migajas pero poco me importaban.

-Vamos Watson, estas un poco molesto –Bromee, pero algo que no me esperaba me estremeció, su rostro de enojo y volvió para matarme. Esto era extraño, aquello fue en verdad una broma, pero para él parecía hablar enserio. Pronto vi como desvió la mirada  de nueva cuenta a las tantas tiras de periódico, pero cuando sus orbes se fijaron en esa enmarcada imagen gruño y apretaba su bastón. Dioses… debía admitir que amaba esa mirada de odio y celos.

Me limpie el rostro y me acerque a la mesa donde estaba aquel marco y apropósito golpe con ella en mi rodilla para tirarla al suelo. Me acerque lentamente para inclinarme, buscándola. –Sí, Adler ha hecho de las suyas y al parecer está muy cerca de Londres, creo que ahora estará en Paris… mmm… sería divertido que me haga una visita o que alguien me pida que la capture, en verdad estaría encantado –Tome la foto y la coloque tranquilamente. –Eso en verdad sería tan espec… -Al darle la espalda estaba tan claro, que al buscar la foto estaba detrás de él, enseñándole a él… bueno, una parte de mi cuerpo, con movimientos tan provocativos, que buscaría mi cuerpo para sentirse satisfecho después de enojarlo con halagos a la pelirroja .

-Eres un maldito desgraciado –Gruño mientras me sujetaba del pantalón.

-Watson, no entiendo esa actitud tuya –Le dije deseando apegar más a su cuerpo, pero eso solo lo iba a volver aburrido.

-Te atreves a hablar de ella tan emocionadamente, seguro que por “ella” no viste mi carta –Dijo acercándose a mi oído y al escucharle solo me estremecí.

-Por favor… Tranquilízate –Pedí mientras sonreía en mis adentros. –Cálmate, suéltame y así podremos hablar de las cosas que te molestan –Dije en tono de psicólogo, pero lo único que hizo fue que me jalara hacía su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara el marco y lo dejara caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Holmes, haces todo menos tranquilizarme –Me gruño en el oído mientras enredaba su mano en mi cintura, apretando con fuerza. Pronto comenzó a lamer mi lóbulo, mordiéndolo tan cautivadoramente.

-Aahh… Watson… -Maldición, amaba cuando se ponía muy gruñón. Debía de admitir que la mayoría de las veces era yo quien tenía que pegarse como gata en celo para que me tocara, pero cuando deseaba tan intensamente sus manos violentas, lo provocaba. –espera… ¿y si la servidumbre nos encuentra? –Era impresionante que aun pudiera articular oraciones sarcásticas sin interrumpirlas por suspiros.

Su lengua se atrevió a introducirse en mi oído, provocando suspiros  y que mi cuerpo temblara. –No… Watson… es…espera…. –Por fin se alejó de mi piel dejándome sin aliento, seguro se había dado cuenta de cómo mi corazón no dejaba de latir, estaba en un ritmo acelerado.

Sus manos pasaron por mi pecho y bajaba por la cintura hasta a cadera. –Le di el día libre –Me sonroje, no pude evitarlo. Así que ambos habíamos deseado esto. –Así que no tienes porque reprimirte –Su lado malicioso apareció mientras tiraba de mi cuerpo para llevarme al sofá y recostarme, creo que no tenía paciencia como para llevarme a una de las habitaciones.

-Watson…  que descaro de tu parte –Recostado en unas cuantas almohadas y con mi cabello más enmarañado que nunca. Pero su mano me volvió a tocar con fuerza el pecho, inclinándose para besar mis labios presionándolos. Estaba todo aturdido así que me deja hacer por completo. Que su mano se satisficiera de reconocer mi cuerpo y continuar con ese arte de desvestir al amante, eliminando la tela que separaba de ambos cuerpos y el calor que aumentaba. –Aaah… Watson –Ya no podía pensar en nada más que él, y mis labios lo estaban comprobando pues su nombre se escapa entre suspiros. Cuando me di cuenta todos los botones estaban sueltos, mi pecho estaba al descubierto y ya tenía marcas en mi cuello, de alguien tan posesivo y lujurioso.

  Levante mis manos para acariciar esas mejillas, esa barbilla y su barba, me encantaba su textura. –Llámame John –Me pidió y perjuraba que en esas palabras debió haber un gruñido.

-No –Dije con seguridad mientras nuestros… Sus movimientos paraban.

Ahora si gruñía y su hermoso puchero me atrapaba. –Eres horroroso. ¿Por qué no? –Sus manos atraparon mis muñecas y las dejaron a un costado. Watson estaba mostrando su posición de activo, quería recordarme que él era el hombre  que me hacía gritar de pasión.

Me reí, no por su actitud caprichosa, sino por lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Mi querido Watson –Levante la pierna derecha para presionar su entrepierna y acallar su pronta interrupción. –Me encanta como mi lengua se mueve cuando digo _Watson_ –Hice una demostración lenta con su nombre. –No es por otra razón que pienses. Así que cálmate _John_ –Le llame por su nombre de pila y acariciaba tan divertido su entrepierna. –Tu si puedes decirme como desees –Tente y sentí como su miembro se excitaba aun más, solo pensar en lo que podría hacerme me excitaba.

Se acercó a mi oído y noté su sonrisa maliciosa antes de que desaparezca de mi visión. –Conejita –Se aprovechó del permiso que le di, y cuando me soltó  le golpee en el hombro. En el momento que Watson se comportaba así, no sabía detectarlo antes de tiempo. –Conejita –Repitió y me sonroje.

-¿Y yo soy el horro… aahhh… Ah –Mi corazón pálpito con fuerza, mi espalda se arqueo por unos segundos. –Wat… -Recordatorio: no darle premios a Watson. –Aahh… det…para… -Rayos, me estaba estremeciendo. Creo que prefería que me agarrara las muñecas a sujetar mi trasero. Apretaba sin descanso y sus dedos presionaban en mi entrada, aun por encima de la ropa. Mis manos sujetaban con fuerza sus hombros.

-Si tú no haces lo que yo digo, ¿por qué yo debería hacer lo que me dices? –

Cerré mis ojos pensando que de esa manera podía evitar gemir, pero comenzaba a lagrimear. –Aaahhh…. –Termine abriéndolos para encontrarme con sus ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa, sobre mí. No sabía qué era lo que me excitaba más, y era en verdad impresionante no saberlo; si eran sus manos tocando mi maldito trasero o su hambrienta mirada. –Ya… Watt…. Más… -Le abrace el cuello para atraerlo. Mordí mis labios para recuperar un poco la compostura. –Sabemos que quieres hacer más que eso… -Recrimine y por mis logros hice que soltara mi trasero.

-No lo sé, podría hacer eso por más tiempo… pero sabemos que es tanto placer para tu cuerpo que te desmayarías –Maldito descarado hombre, como me dieron tantas ganas de darle un par de cachetadas, pero ese acto era para las damas, yo aplicaría algo más letal.

Aun estando cerca de su oído solté un gemido tan lujurioso, que hasta nuestro jefe de policía, Lestrade, se excitaría aun siendo un hombre “heterosexual”. –John… -Mi diestra se soltó del cuello y fue a donde se encontraba su duro miembro. –No finjas, tu también quieres apresurar el encuentro –Masajee. Para concluir el castigo solté una risa divertida. Como recompensa me recostó a la fuerza en el sofá para besarme con tanta pasión. Mis manos y las suyas batallaban con su ropa. Soltó gruñidos por algunas partes un poco molestas, pero por fin estaba solo con los pantalones desabrochados. Cuando miró mi sonrisa supo que había caído en mi trampa. -¿Tanto placer para tu cuerpo? –Como amaba a este hombre.

Su gruñido de enojo y placer me hicieron estremecer. –Se me olvidaba que eres un masoquista. –Murmuro complacido. Sujetó mis pantalones y tiró abajo con todo y ropa interior. Fue dolorosa y deliciosa la presión de la ropa hasta que se quitaron por completo. Mi cuerpo tembló por la brisa fría, pero pronto la olvide porque él creó un fuerte calor cuando comenzó a succionar mi pecho, dejando marcas con tanto vigor. Sus labios estaban bajando sin cuidado hasta mi vientre. Mi mente nublada me decía a lejos que algo se me estaba olvidando, pero mejor la deje pasar.

Solo suspiraba de placer mientras esas manos con experiencia acariciaban mi miembro. Mis piernas se tensaron cuando el regresó a mi pecho, tomando entre sus dientes una de mis tetillas, mordiendo con suavidad y masticando. –AAAahh… -Fue de lo más doloroso, pero como había dicho Watson, era un masoquista, pues mi miembro pulso por ese placer. Me encogí de hombros por tanta atención, y como me había dicho, no dejaba de soltar gemidos, uno más fuerte que el otro. Y no era para darle gusto, es que me era difícil retenerlos. A él le encantaba verme en éxtasis. –Watson –Llame, solo por placer y alejo sus labios de mi piel.

-Holmes, ¿Dónde está el lubricante? –Estaba apretando sus dientes con fuerza, lo más seguro es que estaba soportando por no metérmela aun.

Espera. No podía ser, estaba recapitulando todo lo de las semanas pasadas, pero. –Creo qué … -Mis ojos desviaron de él.

Como si por un momento se olvidara de que me tenía desnudo y excitado, llevó su palma a su rostro. –No puede ser Holmes. Te dejo por días y se te olvida comprarlo. Sabes que, olvídalo –Su mirada fue la que usualmente utiliza para reprocharme cosas e irse molesto. No quería que se fuera, no en esta situación, no después de que por tanto tiempo me dejara sólo.

Se alejó un poco de mi cuerpo, aun sosteniéndome la mirada. – ¿Watson?, no te vayas –Suplique y de pronto tomo mi cadera y tiro de ella hacía arriba, dejándome en una posición un poco incomoda, dejando mi trasero levantado. – ¿Qué haces? –No respondió, solo sus ojos me atacaban con furia. Cuando lo sentí, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Su lengua estaba paseándose por mi entrada, presionando con suavidad, se escuchaba ese sonido de la saliva. Como puede sujete la tela del sofá y me aferraba con fuerza. –AAhh... Watson, tu lengua –Dioses, se estaba sintiendo tan bien, pero quería más. Maldita sea, debí haber comprado el maldito lubricante, así sería más rápido. En un instante metió su lengua, moviéndola peligrosamente mientras no paraba de jadear, tensándome y arqueando la espalda sin evitarlo. –No, no… lo quiero dentro – Exclame eufórico,  y desvié la mirada, no debí de haberlo dicho, Watson seguro me –AAAHH… -Al sacar su lengua metió dos dedos con emoción, empujándolos en mi piel, con velocidad.

-Estaba esperando el momento –Abría los dedos desde el fondo y los sacaba. –Pero Holmes, no quiero que te duela, han pasado días… y por tu torpeza esto no puede ir más rápido –Odio cuando me castiga, ya sabía que debí comprar el maldito lubricante. Mi entrada estaba siendo profanada con sus dedos de una manera parecida a lo que hacía cuando me tomaba por completo.

Negué con la cabeza, lo hice con tanta fuerza. –No Watson, ya no. Voy a venirme. –Termine en un jadeo, pero creo que para resolverlo me presiono la punta el miembro mientras seguía estimulando. –Ya, entiendo… ¡Perdóname!, por la carta, por ponerte celoso, por lo que olvide… John, te necesito –Estire mis manos y suplique entre palabras difíciles.

Me soltó y me dejó caer mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba para no estar tan sensible. Comencé a dar la vuelta para que le dé la espalda, pero me detuvo. –No, quiero ver tu cara, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y tu torturar de espera también es mía. –Me sujetó las piernas y las abría, acercando su miembro a mi entrada, acariciando hasta presionar con suavidad. –Arrg… -Miró mis ojos y con su mirada me aviso de su próximo acto: me penetro jalando mis piernas, sintiendo ese pedazo de carne dentro de mí.

-AAAHH… Todo está… de-dentro –Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y mis piernas se estaban entumeciendo. Se me acercó y aproveche para sujetarle el cuello. –Ya puedes –Sonreí apenas y obedeció, comenzando a salir de mi cuerpo y así empujar con fuerza, en esta ocasión mi estimado Watson fue tan apasionado. –AAAaaahh…. –Gemí tan lascivamente, mientras el aire se iba de mis pulmones.

Podía escuchar sus jadeos más graves, que iban a ritmo de mis gemidos. Mis piernas se aferraban a su cadera, haciendo bajar sus pantalones un poco más, quería solo sentir su piel.

Tanto amaba ese cuerpo, me volvía loco solo de sentir como se frotaba conmigo, era doblemente atacado, en mi entrada y mi miembro que se frotaba con su vientre. Todos los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran tan agudos, que si estuviera más consciente y no tan perdido en el placer, seguro que estaría avergonzado, pero al diablo, solo quería complacerlo con gemidos más sensuales, provocando que me embistiera con más fuerza. –Aaah… John… aahh…. Mmn… -Mis gemidos fueron interrumpidos por esos labios que me daban placer, este hombre sabía volverme loco.

Unos empujones más y lo sentí, esa llegada, había tocado mi próstata, me separe de los labios, gimiendo como gata, mi espalda se arqueo. Podía sentir el placer electrizante, apenas le mire y vi como estaba con esa maldita sonrisa, todo complacido. Pero fue esa mirada que hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza. –Jodeeer…. –Exclamó, seguro que ya estaba al límite como yo.

-Ya no aguanto…. –Murmure, por un segundo sentí que las embestidas fueron más fuertes, pero estaba mareado, solo sentí el espasmo, un orgasmo se disparo en mi cuerpo, presionando con insistencia el miembro que me profanaba. Lo sentí, ese cálido liquido, y fue señal para que mi cuerpo cayera. Estaba cansado, el trabajo físico que el sexo nos provoco estaba reclamándonos.

…

Lo último que recordaba era a Watson desapareciendo, mis parpados no querían abrir pero los forcé. – ¿Watson? –Salió de mis labios y luego sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro. Me apremia al darme cuenta que era una toalla blanca, mojada y refrescante.     

-Límpiate, eres un desastre –Esos reclamos me sonrojaron, aun estaba algo sensible por su voz. Pronto me quite la toalla del rostro y encontré su cara a unos dos metros, estaba acomodando algunas cosas en el suelo y por ahí. Si que era refrescante tenerlo conmigo, por lo que note ya se había arreglado, tomado un baño y con ropa nueva.

Pero… -No, deja eso donde estaba… ¡No!, lo tenía en ese orden… Wat… -Recibí una terrible mirada que me callo. Me senté limpiándome un poco, ya no tenía caso, volvía a ser el Watson ordenado y recto, no me hubiera molestado aun ser víctima del  que le daba igual el desorden, que podría destrozar las cosas con tal de apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Me levante del sofá, caminando con lentitud, mis piernas temblaban un poco. –No puedo creer que te deje solo unos días y ya está hecho un desastre, es seguro que apenas podrías vivir si te dejara por completo. Por no decir como tendrías a Glapston –Ya estaba cerca de él.

-Elemental, mi querido Watson –Pude ver como sonrió, dio un paso más y estire mis manos. –Bésame –Pedí como un pequeño niño.

-No, eres un asco. Vete a bañar –Fui rechazado, normal.

-Es tu culpa, quien te manda a no tener auto control, deberías al menos llevarme a la cama, sin mencionar que te venissmmnngg… -Sí, provocarlo siempre funcionaba y él lo sabía, pero aun así se dejaba ser, me dejaba arrastrarlo a mí. Lo amaba tanto que no podía vivir sin él.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero con ansias la tercera película, ya la anunciaron, y ahora que RDJ al fin es libre de Marvel, quisiera que se centrara en esto. 
> 
> Espero que les agrade y aun haya personas permanecientes al Fandom. 
> 
> Pd. A decir verdad. Sherlock Holmes y Dr. House son casi lo mismo, pero en un contexto diferente. LoL por eso me gustan ambas. 
> 
> Espero sus kudos y comentarios. Byebye.


End file.
